Wells are generally drilled into the ground or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil and gas, and other desirable materials that are trapped in subterranean formations. Such wells are drilled into the subterranean formations using a drill bit attached to a lower end of a drill string. Drilling fluid is pumped from a wellsite surface down through the drill string to the drill bit. The drilling fluid lubricates and cools the drill bit, and carries drill cuttings from the wellbore to the wellsite surface.
Such well construction process utilizes a plurality of automated machines operating in a coordinated manner. Although the automated machines increase efficiency of the well construction process, the automated machines pose a safety hazard to wellsite personnel (e.g., drillers, roughnecks). As an increasing number of well construction equipment is automated, it becomes more common for the wellsite personnel to work alongside such well construction machines or systems, increasing rates of injuries to the wellsite personnel caused by the automated machines or systems. For example, serious injuries may be caused to wellsite personnel who, while working alongside an automated machine, are struck or pushed by automated machines executing an automated sequence during well construction operations.
A typical safety system (i.e., an emergency stop system) comprises one or more emergency stop buttons hardwired to a control station, which may be located at a distance from the automated machines performing the well construction operations. In case of an emergency, wellsite personnel standing in close proximity to the control station are able operate the emergency stop button to halt the automated sequence. However, wellsite personnel working alongside the automated machines are typically not in close proximity to the control station and/or do not have easy access to the emergency stop buttons. Accordingly, wellsite personnel working alongside the automated machines during well construction operations are exposed to substantial safety hazards.